Teenapped
by iCrunch
Summary: I Lock up the Diner and End up Being Kidnapped-Teenapped.But by Another Teenager. GaaNeji SasuNeji Idk if I'll Have Any other Pairings--Yet. Yaoi and Kind of You Know.


**This is a Yaoi, so don't get all "EW, WHAT THE HECK!" on me. You know you likey it! :P **

**I don't own Naruto...Yeah, I don't.**

* * *

**Diner Days**

**Chapter One: The Parking Lot.**

"Neji, we need some napkins at table three. Some four year old just waste orange juice." TenTen pushed through the door to the kitchen on her worn skates, plates stacked in her hands. "Again?" I said exasperated. She laughed and placed the dishes into the sink, running some water and adding soap, "Yeah, the same kid, too. I hope the little guy's not a doctor when he grows up." I rolled my eyes, "Got that right." I shuffled through the shelves for a stack of napkins, "I'm deciding on whether or not to be a bitch and not help clean the mess up, or be a good citizen and do." "Ha!" TenTen snickered as she scrubbed food from a fork, "Be nice, Neji." I fake pouted, "Do I have to?" She stopped and looked at me, and we both started laughing. "Neji! Get out here! The kid just threw up!" I heard Shikamaru yell from the front. "Ok!" I replied. I went out into the diner where vomit littered the area right outside the bathrooms and orange juice sat splattered by and on table three. "I am so sorry! I guess he just ate too much!" A babbling blonde held what seemed to be a younger version of him by the arm in an attempt to keep the little boy from playing in his bile. I nodded, a bit disturbed by the smell, which smelled of corn,cheese, and , of course, orange juice. "I wanna play in it!" the little on whined trying to pull from his captor. "No, Chi! Stop moving!" He pouted, "You're no fun, Naruto-kun!" I smiled a bit as I wiped the mess from the table. "Hey, Shika, can you go get the mop and bring-" "Here," the lazy Nara stared boredly at me. "That was quick." He slinked back behind the register laying his head onto his hand. "Oh, can I try! Can I try!" The little boy, Chi, reached for the mop as I swished it back and forth. "Ha, sorry, it'll be too hard for you." "Chi, just behave, please! God, this is the last time I babysit for mom!" "But I wanna try! I'm bored! You're no fun! I'm gonna tell mom that you and Sa-" "Shutup!" the older yelled. Chi's eyes went wided and bottom lip trembled. "Uh-oh," I mumbled, still mopping. I expected the boy to cry, but instead, he did the total opposite by ramming Naruto in the side, making the guy fall forward into me. "Shit!" I yelled as I was shoved into the thrown up chunks of food. "Chi, I swear to Hokage!" Naruto bellowed. He arttempted three times to get up, falling, until he gained his balance using the wall. "Pink's not good on you!" Chi giggled as he ran away. "I'm going to quit before summer's over," I mumbled. "Ugh, I stink!" Shikamaru smiled lazily, "Aw, did pretty boy get dirty?" I glared at him, "Ha-Ha." I stood, dragging the mop along. I looked down at my uniform, white shirt now with splats of vomit and pants wet. My name tag still lay in the upchuck; I was grateful it was near closing time. I stamped back into the kitchen. "Got your job- Freaking hell." TenTen stopped and stared at me as she stacked dishes into the cabinet. "What happened?" "What do you think? The kid was a pain, I was pushed into his throw up, and now I smell like death and ass." I pulled my shirt over my head, lucky I'd decided to wear and undershirt. "I'm glad I didn't go out there. I woulde've beat the kid," TenTen smirked. I went to the counter where my bag sat, stuffing the smelly shirt into it. "Now I have to wash clothes when I get home!" "Get Hanabi to do it. She needs some work to do. What is she, twelve and still doesn't wash dishes?" "Hell, she barely wants to wipe the poop out her-" "Too much info," she interrupted. "Well, atleast we're about to close, it's Saturday, summer and the diner's closed tomorrow. Let's do something!" TenTen looked hopeful as she danced side to side. "No. It's nine-thirty, I'm tired and I reek. I'm going home." She smacked her lips, "Aw, Neji! You're sixteen adn sound like you're forty! Come on, live a little! Hey, how about we watch some movies together at your place? Let's have a slumber party!" "Ten, I'm a guy. We don't have," I changed my voice into something frilly, "_slumber parties_." She pouted, "Well, gosh, you try and have some fun while you're young and get shot down." I smirked, "Well, bang-bang. Besides, why can't you go over to Temari's? She's free, isn't she?" "Yeah, but Lee's probably there." "Lee loved slumber parties!" I laughed and she couldn't help but join in. "Yeah, but he loves them too much," she sighed, "Maybe I'll just go home. I can help my mom plan someone's wedding. Guess I'll go." Shikamaru came in, "You need a lift home?" he asked TenTen. She nodded, "Thanks. See'ya 'round Neji." I nodded, "Yeah. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" She smiled, "Sure! Bye!" I waved and the door swung shut. I was left to close. I slung my bag over my shoulder and checked around the kitchen to make sure everything was off, then I went into the front, flipped off the lights and locked up for the night.

The parking lot was empty, and a few cars drove by every now and then. I sat my bag on the top of my Ford Mondeo, fiddling with my keys to open the door. "Damn it, they need a freaking street light over this way," I whispered to myself. "They really do." My heart stopped in my chest as I heard an icey voice from behind. I wanted turn, but I couldn't; Really didn't want to. _Shit. Shit. Don't Shoot me._ I thought. "Um. L-Look, we don't have to have any trouble. I-I don't have anything w-worth taking," I stammered. I placed my hands on my car as though I was being arrested, as though I could push it out of the way and run to safety. Yeah, right. "Who said I was here to rob you?" the voice asked. It sounded like a guys. Shit, well duh. I doubt a woman would be doing this--unless she spent some time in the pen. "W-What do you w-want then?" I asked. I could hear their footsteps on the lots gravel and cold hands touched the side of my neck. _"You." _And everything went black.


End file.
